


reason?

by specialagentrin



Series: loneliness!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, God!Jack, I think?, Jack Kline-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: All humans are the same, one way or another.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: loneliness!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614568
Kudos: 16





	reason?

'God loves us!' People chant as they walk down the Brooklyn Bridge. 'God loves us all! He protects us! Cherishes us! Keeps us out of trouble!' 

Jack snickers at that. He's sitting on a bench, watching the crowd go by. It should provide some sort of entertainment, humans being interesting and all -- but it doesn't. He finds them too predictable, watches them repeat the same cycle over and over again. 

Hope rises and falls, corruption spreads and destroys, and Earth isn’t getting any better. He could visit other planets, other civilizations, but they’re weird to him, because he’s been in a human body for so long. 

A little boy comes up to him, no more than six with chocolate hair, and hands him a small sticker. Pink, yellow and blue. What did that stand for again? 

Right, pansexual. 

He hands the boy a smile of appreciation before he’s walking away. A few minutes later, he takes control of someone’s mind, builds a bomb, makes the man plant it on a bridge, and blows it up. 

The boy died in the blast. 

🌻

Jack doesn’t find his existence worth anything. He lost hope in humanity the moment Chuck killed his dads. 

All humans are the same, one way or another. 

He’s supposed to watch over the universe, but instead? He plays around with it, makes people suffer because he’s bored out of his mind. None of the angels in heaven try to stop him, either out of fear or pity or selfishness? Jack doesn’t know, but doesn’t care about finding out either. 

Jack decides to start a couple of wildfires in populated areas, keeps on shooting earthquakes at Puerto Rico, makes the British press over exaggerate on Megan’s life as a princess. 

After a while, he’s tired. He doesn’t want this power, this high position, the responsibility. He spawns in a library, sitting at a computer with a convenient blank document already opened.

Writing. Has he ever considered it? Make his own storyline, his own characters, do whatever he wants with them. Society is free to do whatever they want, his dads made sure of that. But if he could just control a few, make them believe that they have free will…

Jack starts writing. 

🌻

talk to me? [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) requests? [tfw-needs-baby](https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
